1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the chemical arts. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the treating a material using a sol-gel controlled release of a sorbate, such as a pesticide, a herbicide or a pharmaceutical substance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Millions of pounds of chemical agents, including biologically active agents, such as pesticides, herbicides and pharmaceuticals are applied each year to mitigate damage to crops and to promote animal and human health. Methods of application often lead to the chemical agent entering the surrounding environment through water run-off, evaporation, sublimation or through human animal excrement. Consequently, there is a definite need for a method of controlling the rate of release of such chemical agents in order to prevent or minimize such unwanted effects.